Forget My Pain
by slake333
Summary: Now that Callaghan incident has passed Hiro must finally face his grief for his dead brother as well as a new threat that has yet to show itself. will he survive against this tough opponent or will he survive and find love for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey im slake333 its been age since I wrote a piece or continued any of my other work. but I decided to get my writing itch back by doing a piece for the Big hero 6let me tell you about my writing I make things up as I go with as much information from the fil as possible. So it's a mysterious plotline even to myself but if its anything like my other stories it will still be somewhat enjoyable. Anyway, I do not own Big hero 6 all rights are owned by its respectable creators. Warning, grammar mistakes. And will also maybe end being M later in other chapters so prepare for rating CHANGE.**

**On with the show**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tadashi stood within the mist of white. Slowly but surely Hiro counted his steps.

"26" Tadashi's back was almost in reach; surely he could make it this time, make it before it happens again. Another step forward and another, the mist was starting to turn red already.

"No, ple-please don't, im so close" Hiro's fingers grazed the fabric on the back of Tadashi's blazer. It was too late the mist had cleared to show the burning Science Hall that his own brother had lost his life in.

"Callaghan's in there." Tadashi ran off into the building as the fire grew stronger. Hiro was Frozen in place as he watched his brother leave him once again. All he wanted to do was scream and shout, To beg his brother not to go. The explosion came moments later.

"TADASHI!" Hiro shot from his covers, almost rolling off the side of his bed in the process. Slowly he pushed himself upright and gazed around the room. His eyes laying to rest on Tadashi's empty bed.

"It still hurts Tadashi" the thought of his dead brother soon began to fade from his mind. His body was covered in sweat and scratch marks. They stung as little beads of sweat began to run across them. His eyes then moved to the little red box that was charging Baymax.

"ow" the box opened and soon Baymax had inflated to full size. Its good to see that Baymax second body was working just as well as the first.

"good morning Hiro, my scans show your heartbeat to be elevated and several abrasions on your skin." The big marshmallow nurse wobbled forward.

"yeah it was another nightmare" Hiro replied. Baymax lifted his arms and began to spray disinfectant.

"the best course of action is to seek consultation with friends or loved ones. Would you like me to get aunt Cass or call your friends." Baymax's chest area lit up as he began to call the gang.

"no Baymax I'm fine, I can deal with it myself." The black haired hero swung his legs out of the bed. It may have been just nearly a two months since Tadashi had died, But Hiro still hadn't come to terms with his grief.

"I'm going to get ready for school." He trudged down the steps.

"I will meet you in the cafe" Baymax waited till Hiro was gone to activate his dialling mechanism. The faces of Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred lit up in a circle around his chest.

"consultation is the best course of action." The faces soon disappeared after, the message sent to all four of the group. Hiro is Baymax's patient, his health is just as important as his friendship to the robot. He turned and walked to the steps walking down each one with a soft squeak, on his way to the café to see if anyone needs assistance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aunt Cass had just opened the store and it was already quite busy. She darted about as she took orders and delivered the bake goods to their correct buyer. She was quite skilled over the years she has done this. Never failing to skip to the next customer as soon as she was done with the previous one.

"can I get a coffee and scone" a tall man in a business suit called out. Cass walked behind the counter grabbing the scone, she brew the coffee after she had given the scone to the customer. The coffee coming soon after.

"that will be 5.40 thank you." Her cheerful tone came across quite soothing to the customer. One of her many traits from talking to Hiro and Tadashi, as they grew up over the years, a light pain came over Cass's heart. She still missed Tadashi greatly he was always the most caring one in the shop thinking of others before himself.

"Hiro! Are you ready yet, you're going to be late." A mumbled reply came from the top of the stairs. She moved out of the way as Baymax stepped pass.

"oh morning Baymax" he turned and faced Cass. his eyes squinting making it look like he was smiling with his eyes.

"Hello Ms. Hamada, do you require any assistance.

"No I'm fine dear, is Hiro almost done?"

"he has just entered the shower." Cass shrugged as she went behind the counter again to take another order. The robot followed her still wanting to be of assistance. The café door opened, a chime ringing throughout the room.

"Hey Ms. Hamada" Wasabi was always prominent when he entered a room, he was taller than most and easily towered over aunt Cass.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't know Hiro was getting picked up this morning" Wasabi sat at a table as she walked around the counter to get a hug off the man.

"well actually I got a text from Bay-ow!" wasabi caught a splinter from the table. Seconds later Baymax was at his side. Alert and ready.

"I was alerted by the phrase "ow" what is the scale of your pain."

"two" Wasabi replied.

"I will now scan you" split second later and the scan was done.

"it appears you have an abnormal object protruding from your hand. Action advised is removal of object and a light disinfectant." A pair of small tweezers extended from one of his big chubby fingers. The splinter was out in a couple of swift motions and the spray applied.

"thanks Baymax." The café was infatuated by Baymax and his amazing medical skills. Some people even come to the café in order to catch a glimpse of this amazing piece of tech. many offered to buy Baymax but Hiro hadn't figured out how to replicate Baymax medical software without deleting Baymax original programs. All of which create the Baymax the big hero 6 know so well. Making a new program could be dangerous too without the correct programing Hiro my accidently make something dangerous.

"can I get you anything to eat dear?" Cass walked to the counter again.

"Im fine thank you once Hiro is done we really should get going" moments later Hiro himself walked down the stairs and into the café, his hair was still wet from the shower.

"oh hey Wasabi I didn't know you were here." Not caring much for cereal. Hiro grabbed a pastry from behind the counter.

"you should have a proper breakfast young man and dry your hair net time as well" she wrapped the hand towel from her apron around Hiro's head. Drying and frizzing as much as she could.

"Aunt Cass its fine really" Hiro wasn't one who liked being embarrassed in front of friends.

"you ready to go Hiro?" Wasabi stood at the door. Hiro nodded and was about to leave before turning around and hugging his aunt. His arms were covered by his shirt, but the scratches still sting from the contact.

"last hug" everyday he says that now. Making sure Aunt Cass isn't going to worry for him.

"cya sweetie, bye Baymax. Have a great day you two." Wasabi was in the car waiting for Baymax and Hiro to get in, The giant marshmallow barely fitting in the back.

"Thanks for the pick-up Wasabi, I owe you" they took off at the lights. (well at Wasabi's idea of take off).

"Anytime Hiro, but you don't owe me you owe Baymax." Hiro turned and gave a quizzical look towards the said robot, only to receive a wave and smile ( eye smile :3).

"He sent all four of us a message this morning telling us about you nightmares." Hiro suddenly realized what was about to happen and he didn't like it at all.

"im fine okay, just leave it alone" he turned and began to look out the window watching the traffic and cars go past.

"the best course of action is to-"

"I know! Just leave it alone Baymax!" Hiro snapped, surprising both Wasabi and Baymax. As soon as they pulled up out the front of SFIT Hiro had opened the car door and began walking towards the labs, leaving Baymax behind and struggling to get out of the back. His inflatable size making it difficult.

"need help Baymax?" Wasabi stood at the door.

"please wait while I let out some air" a high pitched squeal came from some random place on Baymax.

Hiro reached the labs, sure he was mad at Baymax, but he couldn't blame him and Wasabi was only trying to help as well. Maybe he was blowing things up a bit. He pushed open the door to the labs and walked down the hallway towards the central labs. He stood for a second at the door trying to calm himself and plaster a fake smile on his face, he was just too angry at the moment to put on a real one.

"hey guys." he pushed open the doors hoping to see everyone working on their own projects the normal day stuff. But as he walked in he saw everyone gathered in the centre of the room. They stood in silence.

"heey Hiro, how are you feeling?" Honey lemon was the first to speak she walked over and ruffled Hiro's hair, concern definetly laced her voice. That hurt Hiro he hates to see people like this too see them sad for him. Sure its fine to comfort others but never with a sad expression.

"im fine guys, really I am." He began to walk towards Tadashi's old office. Only for Go Go to step in his way. Completely out of character she opened her arms waiting for him to walk in them.

"we all miss him Hiro you're not alone." Hiro side stepped her.

"why are you guys making a big deal out of this. they are just nightmares. I'm fine."

"dude when I was young I use to have night terrors all the time about giant lizards. Now I think they are awesome, but man did I hurt myself a lot during my sleep." Honey Lemon shushed him, Hiro subconsciously place a hand on one of his arms, the sting starting to agitate him further.

"you don't have scratches do you Hiro any bruises?" Honey Lemon asked. Go Go stepped closer.

"n-no" he try to make a dash for the office only to have his arm grabbed by Go Go.

"hold it Hiro!" she lifted his sleeve the scratch marks starting to scab over. But there were older ones.

"how long have you been having the nightmares Hiro!?" she tried to get angry but it didn't work, her voice only made it to half the pitched she wanted. She didn't actually want to be mad she just cares for Hiro just like the rest of the gang. Why didn't he ever tell them.

"let go! im going to work in Tadashi's office leave me ALONE!" his voice raised high enough to fill the entire lab. He straightened his bag and headed to the office slamming the door behind him.

"im fine really, I don't need sympathy I just need my friends" he slumped against the door slowly sliding towards the ground. His head in his hands the fire and Tadashi, vivid in his mind.

Wasabi and Baymax caught the last of the conversation as they walked in.

"well that didn't go as planned" he turned and faced Baymax.

"it appears my service was unsatisfactory" Honey Lemon came up and hugged his arm.

"its fine Baymax he is just going through a hard phase of grief" the grouped surrounded Baymax and hugged him. But Go Go couldn't keep her eyes off the door to office. She hates seeing Hiro that way. More than anyone else…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's my first chapter. I decided to make it absolute that Baymax couldn't easily be copied so im gonna see how I can use that. Um I think this will be a HiroGo fic because I like the couple and I want to put my own idea for them in motion. There will definetlybe more chapters. Im looking at over more then 60000 words. So yeah should be Fun**

**BY THE WAY! I enjoy reviews good/ bad. ( preferably good) so the more I get the happier and more motivated I get. **** anyway see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo sorry was just settling into Tafe and starting my new course. Anyway next chapter here it is.**

**Big Hero 6 is not created or owned by me. all rights go towards their respective owners.**

**On with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To say that the lab was a little quite would be an understatement. The place was dead quite, no one said a single thing, not even picked up a tool to continue on projects. They just didn't know what to say that could possible fix the situation. Go Go finally had enough, turning around from her design plans on her leg discs, she spoke up.

"Okay lets get this straight" the group look towards her half expecting her "women up" line.

"Nightmares are nightmares, if he thinks he can deal with them then fine." She didn't mean those words, she wants to help more than anything. But tough girl needs to stay, it's who she is.

"but Go Go, Hiro has scratch marks on his arms." Honey lemon was always the most caring out of the group, her personality always seeming to be optimistic and cheerful, as well motherly and kind.

"I agree, I mean I started liking lizards that could breathe fire, but those scratches began to get to me before that, borderline bad man" Fred stood up next as if talking about it couldn't let him stay still.

"Baymax what could happen if Hiro keeps accidently scratching himself up in his sleep." Wasabi's mind was obviously thinking of something dark.

"constant pain and psychological trauma could lead to depression and in extreme cases self-harm" just as Baymax had finished, the sound of a grinder resonated from the office. No one could help it, their minds jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

"he couldn't could he?" Wasabi snapped everyone out of their stupor. Honey Lemon gave him a shocked look.

"what? Come on we all just though it.!" He try to defend himself. The grinding suddenly stopped. And Baymax had began to walk towards the office.

"what is it Baymax?" Go Go's followed the big white nurse.

"my sensors have been alerted by the word "ow" I am going to ask Hiro if he requires and assit-" Go Go darted past, the fastest she could go the rest of the gang on her tail. She turned the handle and the rest of the group pushed in behind making them fall inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Making small magnets in the thousands is a difficult task to do and making them fit into one suit is even harder.

"Come on get in there" Hiro kept pushing and pushing but it wouldn't just go into the slot . the others slotted perfectly but this one just wanted to be a hassle.

"I guess you are just going have to be smaller." Grabbing a grinder from the side of the workbench he began to wonder why it was so quite in the lab. No one was doing any work, probably doig something else important.

"I hope you guys don't mind the noise." He turned it on and began to make the magnet a bit smaller. It began to go down bit by bit, but out of pure unluckiness a fleck shot off the magnet and scrapped across his thumb.

"ow" it was quiet hopefully Baymax didn't hear it. He put his thumb up to his mouth and began to suck, the magnet was a bust, the sliver was actually a large piece of it.

"damn" that means a new one had to be made. The sound of the door handle rattling gave way to a loud thump and several voices accompanying it. Turning around Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred were all in a pile on the floor. Go Go was unfortunately on the bottom.

"get off me guys your crushing me!"

"oops sorry." Hiro gave Fred a hand up and Honey Lemon as well. Wasabi launched off Go Go afraid of being struck in the head.

"my baad!" he hid behind Honey Lemon.

"you okay Go Go?" Hiro reached his hand out to her. She look at it hesitantly, noticing the little scratch on his thumb. Her heart seemed to relax. He was fine, grabbing his hand she pull herself up she felt the small trickle of blood touch her wrist.

"you okay Hiro?" Wasabi spoke up.

"oh so you guys are here to check up on me" Hiro turned his back as Baymax stepped in.

"we responded to the sound of "ow" on what scale is the pain?" Hiro just sighed.

"one." Baymax even didn't scan Hiro his optical sensors had already spotted the scratch on his Finger. He approached Hiro and grabbed his held out hand, a small sponge cleaned the open scratch then the dis-infecting agent was applied.

"thanks" Hiro he was about to turn back to do more work on the magnets.

"well that's not the only reason we came to see you." Go Go stepped forward from the group. A smile on her face. The rest had no clue what she was up to.

"oh yeah?" the black haired teen raised an eyebrow. He was hoping it wasn't anything more to do with his nightmares.

"yep. We have got nothing to do so far today so we are thinking of going to the shopping district and a movie." Hiro actually smiled back to her, as if to agree.

"But Go Go I haven't got that mu-" Honey Lemon tapped him on the back of the head as if to shush. Wasabi thought that was weird coming from Honey.

"Fred's paying" Go Go winked at Fred.

"oh I am?. OHH yeah man, that's fine with me." everyone sighed. They began to leave the room. Hiro put his goggles on the table.

"alright lets go" they began to file out of the room. Hiro locking the door as they exited.

"can I offer healthier alternatives to pizza?" Baymax said as they began to exit the Labs. They all just laughed.

"haha pizza's fine once in a while Baymax." Hiro put out his fist and which Baymax happily tapped it.

"boom" Hiro said.

"balalALalal" Baymax returned. They all fit in the car as best they could with Fred sitting on Baymax. He wasn't complaining Baymax was awesome comfy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"targets have left the labs, proceeding to objective Charlie" a group of armed men emerged from the water near the labs. Their technologically advanced gullies ,changing from the colour of the water, to the environment around them. Almost making them invisible.

"confirming that apprehension of secondary's is no longer viable, alpha and Bravo have both left the vicinity." A buzzing noise came from the earpiece. Few seconds passed and the squad moved in with a few hand gestures. They pushed open the main doors checking to see if the hallway was clear.

"intel says hardly any students come in on a day off unlike this bunch." They pushed in further, reaching two big doors leading to the main labs.

"three, two, one" the whole squad of six pushed into the main labs, guns at the ready to shoot.

"all clear" the lead soldier took of his gullies helmet revealing his face. He is an older looking man his hair beginning to grey at the roots, his eyes are a greenish blue and a scar is hidden under is short cut beard.

"this doesn't look like a secret weapons facility commander." A younger man took his off next he looked in his twenties, his hair a dark brown, and eyes blues.

"a secret facility wouldn't look secret if it had guns out everywhere, Johnson" Johnson looked down at his feet.

"sorry Cerberus" the commander named Cerberus turned to his squad.

"spread out gather any plans that are lying about I want this plan searched thoroughly"

"yes sir!" they all spread, out guns at the ready once again, searching tables for plans, gathering the tags on chemicals, noting any peculiar items.

"sir over here!" one of the squad shouted out. The commander walked over and glanced at the table, Go Go's table. On top sat the plans for an expanding wheel frame that would cover the entirety of her suit.

"what can you make of them?" the squaddie could only shrug his shoulders at the commanders comment.

"take shots only, we need to leave everything where it is." A blue light began emanating from his wrist as he ran it over the plans.

"Johnson keep everyone focused in here. I'm checking out this office" Cerberus walked towards the to a large door, putting his hand on the handle he noticed it was locked. Reaching to his vest he pulled a small screw like machine. Pushing it up against the lock he began to count.

"one, two, three, four, five." On five he pushed the door a click came from the lock and the door swung open. Inside, there was a big hand on the shelf across from the door. a workbench was to the left and sat on top of it was a type of armour and a grinder.

"Cerberus. Self log 82" a beep sound resonated around Cerberus neck.

"mission time twelve-twenty hours into mission. Reached Charlie objective no problems as of yet. Noting of the environment, nothing special, everything as should be in a scientific Lab such as others. Nothing to hint towards terrorism, other than unknown technologies, that look design for combat." Picking up a picture of Hiro, Cerberus noticed another man similar in looks of the young target.

"I didn't know he had a brother." There was a lot of intel missing on this mission and Cerberus didn't like it. He was originally meant to capture to high value targets and then ransack the labs for military technology. If first priority was a no go then he was to gather intel without discovery.

"commander have you found the main objective." Johnson walked in his eyes scanning the room a he did. Cerberus put the photo down and stepped away from the shelf. Moving towards a desk he opened it and pulled out a set of blue plans.

"I was just getting to that" the plans were exactly where they should be, Just as intel said.

"the security is going to make their rounds in the next three minutes". Johnson stood at the door scanning the area and watching the others backs.

"okay, get everyone to move, I will be outside in a moment" Johnson vanished out the door, and the sound of his squads boots echoed as they exit the building.

"something just really doesn't add up." Cerberus scanned the documents, just as he was about to put them away, a small metallic object fell from the plans and onto the table. It was joined in the middle and had two little triangle like ends. On each side it had two words.

"Microbot?" a sound of jingling keys came from the hallway. Pocketing the small item and leaving the plans where they were, Cerberus made for the door, sneakily exiting the lab far better than his squad did.

"squad meet up at fall back Romeo. Mission was success" Cerberus waded into the water slipping his helmet on from the back of his gullie. He faded into a pale figure before finally disappearing below the water line. He will have to get more info on these targets once he was back at base.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's chapter two. I promise the HiroGo starts on the next chapter its time to get away from some of the gloomy stuff for a bit. Haha I decided to leave the "unknown" blueprints that were scanned in Hiro's office for later plot. Anyway. What do you thinking is going on so far. Oh well I would love to hear about it in your reviews. Again sorry for the late post and the grammar. (that's probably gonna be like that for a while I have a tendency to stay up late to write these. **

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
